My Valentine
by CamaCorp2027
Summary: After an ugly break up with Eleanor, Theodore feels alone and betrayed. But could Theodore's true love have been right next to him the whole time? CGI-verse. Changed to M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: In time for the next major holiday (I think), Valentine's Day, I'm starting a multi-chap fic for my favorite Chipmunk couple, Alvidore. It is a CGI story, but has no relation to my other Alvidore stories. **

**As disclaimer, I do not own the Chipmunks. If I did, the CGI movies would've turned into a new cartoon series.**

**Please review if you can and enjoy the story!**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Day 1- Tuesday, February 7

_Stitch to the Wound_

Theodore walked lamentably into the house, Eleanor following behind. Both had just returned from their extracurricular cooking class, so everyone else was home before they were. Alvin and Brittany turned their attention from the television to the couple, expressions of worry and confusion for their youngest siblings evident on their faces. They could easily see that Theodore was sobbing uncontrollably , and somehow it was clear that Eleanor had something to do with it. What could the green-clad chipette have done to bring her counterpart to tears?

"Theodore please listen to me, it wasn't-" Eleanor started as they entered the house.

"Don't tell me it wasn't what it looked like!" Theodore snapped as he turned back around, making the girl jump a bit. "You kissed him Eleanor. Right in front of me! I had my back turned for two seconds and you had to betray me like that?"

"Theo-" Eleanor tried to speak again to explain herself.

"Don't 'Theo' me Eleanor!" Theodore cut her off again, not wanting to hear her excuses. "How could you do such a thing to me? Do I mean anything to you?"

"You're my best friend Theodore..." Eleanor trailed off, unable to finish. She knew she had made a terrible and idiotic mistake.

"You _were _my best friend." Theodore growled, turning around. "We're fucking through."

Everyone around them gasped in shock. Theodore was the type that never cursed, even if he was angry. And he never would've cursed at Eleanor under any circumstances. With that last sentence, Theodore stuffed his paws in his hoodie pocket and walked away into his bedroom, leaving his now ex-girlfriend with her mouth hanging open, unable to find a reaction. Brittany quickly went to her sister's side, while her boyfriend went to console his little brother.

"El," Brittany began as she sat Eleanor down on the couch. "You mind telling me what happened at cooking class today?"

Eleanor shook her head as she explained what had occurred in their absence. It was going to be a long story.

* * *

><p>"Teddy..." Alvin jumped onto Theodore's bed.<p>

(The room was back to the way it was before the Chipettes moved in, one bed for each of the three brothers. Ever since the boys started dating their female counterparts, their human guardian, Dave, separated them to their own rooms. One room for the three boys and another for the three girls. This was to ensure that his children wouldn't engage in anything they were too young to handle. Having two teenagers in love in the same room spelled disaster.)

Theodore sat against his pillow, attempting to wipe away his tears. He didn't like crying in front of his oldest brother, it made him feel like an embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry Alvin." Theodore stammered as he began to hold back tears. "I shouldn't be crying over her..."

"How many times have I told you?" Alvin smiled as he held his brother close. "It's ok to cry. It doesn't make you any weaker of a person."

Theodore's eyes released the tears like a dam that just broke. Every feeling of hurt, betrayal, and loneliness poured out with them. Alvin patted his little brother's head as he felt the tears soak his hoodie.

"Sh-She cheated on me Alvin." Theodore sobbed. "I feel so used and betrayed."

"You want to tell me the whole story?" Alvin asked as he separated from the embrace. Theodore nodded as he laid down, Alvin right next to him.

Theodore and Eleanor seemed like the perfect pair. It was as if both were literally _created _for each other. In fact, their siblings tried to follow the youngest's example in their own relationships. Both had a love for food, their fights were playful, and they never left one another's side. In a way, the were the very definition of the term 'soul mates'. Today, that very assumption was proven dead wrong.

It had been a strange day in their cooking class that afternoon. Theodore was on edge about a new student who had appeared a few weeks earlier, a fellow chipmunk named Kyle. At first, Theodore thought nothing of the new kid and attempted to make friends. That was until he saw Kyle giving Eleanor those looks. Natural jealousy arose in the plump chipmunk and had become defensive about his girlfriend. There was no way he was going to let this new munk swoop in from nowhere and steal his girlfriend. But his worry grew as Eleanor paid less and less attention to him, and more to Kyle. Only a few hours earlier, the class worked on an assignment that took a group of three to accomplish. Being the only chipmunks in the class, Theodore, Eleanor, and Kyle were put into a group together. Being distracted by his task, Theodore had paid no attention to the chipmunk that was flirting with his girlfriend. That's when it happened. As Theodore turned around to speak to his counterpart, he came face to face with his worst nightmare. There was Eleanor, her lips in full contact with Kyle's. And worst of all, a smile on her face. The two didn't speak for the remainder of the class. Unfortunately, they couldn't avoid one another.

"...I was so hurt." Theodore finished. "I've known Eleanor for years Alvin and we're barely holding hands and then she goes makes out with some guy she's only known for three weeks."

"Ouch." Alvin sighed as he let the story sink in.

"I thought she was the one for me." Theodore began crying again.

"Look little bro," Alvin began hugging his baby brother again. "There's a lot of fish in the sea. You can't just stick with your first catch. And sometimes you'll reel in a piranha that's only going to bite you in the ass. I'm sorry to say it, but I think Eleanor is that piranha."

"But I still love her..." Theodore trailed as he looked down.

"I don't think she loves you." Alvin responded. "If you go back to her, she's just going do it again and again and again. Now I don't have anything against El, but she's not going to change if you get together again and she's only going to keep biting you until she picks you clean to the bone. And I don't want to see you to get hurt anymore Teddy."

Theodore gave a small smile. While Alvin was irresponsible, pig-headed, and a little immature, one of his better qualities was emotional support. One would expect Simon to be the brother that consoled the youngest, when in fact it was Alvin that Theodore would rather open up to. Theodore knew if he had a problem, he could talk to Alvin about it. If he had a nightmare and Dave's room was closed, he would sleep with Alvin in his bed. Sure Alvin picked on him a bit, but it was no different than how he picked on Simon. That was just how older brothers were with their little siblings.

"Thanks Alvin." Theodore wiped his last tear away and smiled. "I think I'm going to be ok."

"That's all I want Teddy." Alvin smiled back as he stood, ruffling his little brother's hair and heading out of the room. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll reel in that perfect fish soon enough."

Theodore giggled as he laid back down. As he thought about, he and Alvin were always close. Unlike him and Simon, Alvin never bickered or fought with Theodore. Quite the opposite, Alvin and Theodore had always had a very close brotherhood. Today, Alvin had been to the stitch to the wound Eleanor left. And that made the green-clad chipmunk smile.

Theodore soon sat up, pulled out a drawing pad from his drawer and began doodling. This was something he did whenever he needed to vent any sort of emotions. He wasn't exactly the next Michael Angelo, but he was a very good and detailed artist. His mind drifted as he drew, not paying attention to what he was putting on the paper. He began thinking about Alvin again.

Ever since they were kids, Theodore always saw Alvin as his role model. Take away his many personality flaws, and you'll find a very honorable munk. Alvin was fearless, confident, and bold. In fact, Theodore had to admit his older brother was pretty handsome too. His beautiful amber eyes, his lean body structure, his dark brown fur... Theodore snapped out of his trance just before his thoughts wandered to where he knew they would go. He gasped in horror as he looked at his drawing and cursed his detail. He had created a half-body image from the waist up of his brother, without his clothing and hearts surrounding him. He couldn't have drawn like that absent minded.

Theodore slammed the book shut and stuffed it back into his drawer. He could feel himself blush a crimson red as he thought on the sketch. There had to be something truly wrong with him. He couldn't be developing a _crush _on his big brother. No, it was sick, perverse, and down right wrong on all levels. Alvin was his brother, nothing more and nothing less. Besides, Alvin was with Brittany now right? They couldn't be together anyway.

The chubby chipmunk threw the pillow over his head and screamed with all of his might. He knew he shouldn't be having these thoughts about his brother, but his heart could've cared much less. Alvin had become much more than just the stitch to Theodore's wounded heart. He was the very thing that was healing it. Theodore's mind was conflicting with itself. It was bad enough to have a crush on another male, but his _brother_? He knew this would ruin his relationship with the rest of his family, Alvin for obvious reasons first of all. He also knew Brittany was a very vocal homophobe, though not because of any religious belief, and would instantly turn on him. Theodore was blank on where Simon, Dave, and the other Chipettes would stand. Would they turn on him too? His own family?

_What the hell am I going to do?_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alrighty, Chapter 2. So last time we saw that Theodore has a crush on his big brother. How is he going to handle these new feelings? What will the others think? Read and find out.**

**Please review if you can and I hope you enjoy the story!**

Day 3- Thursday February, 9

_Big Brother _

Theodore tossed and turned in his bed. No matter what he tried, he just couldn't fall asleep. He looked over to the digital clock that stood on his dresser. It read 1:34 AM. He was supposed to be awake in less than four hours to prepare for school and the chipmunk couldn't muster a wink of rest. He huffed in annoyance as he rose out of his bed and quietly snuck out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

Flicking the light switch on, Theodore began searching the kitchen for a midnight snack. He knew he wasn't supposed to eat anything so late into the night, but right now food seemed like the only cure for his restlessness. His only other alternative would be sleeping in Alvin's bed, and with his new feelings for his brother it felt very awkward to even think about. Sighing, Theodore settled for a bag of chips in the pantry and a can of soda, which he placed a long straw in for easier ingestion due to his small size, and sat down on the table.

As Theodore consumed his unhealthy make-shift "meal", he began feeling more comforted. The high amount of sugar and caffeine in his drink would still keep him up, but a least he didn't feel so anxious by his own emotions. But those feelings came rushing back as Theodore's sensitive ears heard soft foot steps enter the room. He caught sight of Alvin just as the chipmunk jumped onto the table. Theodore did everything he could not to blush, as he saw that Alvin was wearing nothing and was technically naked in front of his baby brother. Theodore remembered that Alvin never wore clothes to bed in the first place, and it hadn't been a problem since he was a chipmunk. But now, that was the last thing Theodore wanted to see.

"What you doing up this late, Teddy?" Alvin yawned as he helped himself to a potato chip, oblivious to Theodore's sudden nervousness.

"Oh n-nothing." Theodore's heart began fluttering. "Just a little hungry, that's all."

"Uh-huh..." Alvin nodded as he bit into yet another chip and pointed to the soda. "You mind?"

"No, not at all." Theodore smiled as Alvin sipped the drink.

"You know," Alvin chuckled as he swallowed the beverage and ate more. "This crap is going to kill us both one day."

Theodore chuckled back in response. He and Alvin were the only chipmunks in the house that ate junk food, the girls being so concerned about their bodies and Simon feeling such foods only harm the body. Alvin was the type that could've cared less, while Theodore used it as comfort food if he had a major problem like the one he was experiencing now.

Theodore could feel his eyes subconsciously examine his eldest sibling. Alvin didn't seem to notice as Theodore gazed at his lips. Something in the back of his mind wanted desperately to touch those lips with his own. Just one passionate kiss to show Alvin every emotion he was feeling. Theodore wanted to smack himself for thinking these things.

_No he's my brother. End of story!_

Theodore however found himself staring at Alvin's bare chest. To put it bluntly, Theodore actually thought his brother was, well... sexy. His body structure made the chipmunk extremely attractive. As if against his will, Theodore's eyes traveled south until they stopped at his brother's crotch area.

_No no no! Bad Theodore! He is and will never be more than your sibling!_

"See something you like down there?" Alvin chuckled, snapping Theodore out of his thoughts.

Theodore began stuttering and sweating nervously. Had Alvin caught him staring? Theodore was praying he hadn't.

"Kidding little bro." Alvin smiled. "You were just staring at me and I couldn't resist."

Theodore mentally sighed in relief. He ate another chip as he began to calm down.

"Is hot here?" Theodore could feel himself still sweating.

"If your hot then take off your shirt." Alvin shrugged. "That's why I don't wear clothes to bed, I'm warm enough in just my fur."

Theodore gulped as he took Alvin's suggestion and removed his T-shirt that he wore as his night wear. His heart began fluttering as he realized that both he and his brother were basically sitting around nude. Be began blushing as he began eating again, trying hard not to concentrated on his current situation.

"Theo, I've seen you naked before and you've seen me naked before." Alvin laughed, seeing his brother's rosiness. "You don't have to blush."

"I-I know." Theodore stammered. "I guess I'm just used to seeing you with clothes now."

"Well ditto." Alvin said as he drank more of the soda.

Theodore smiled as he returned to his snack. Thankfully Alvin was oblivious to the reason why he was blushing. He let his mind wander again as he enjoyed the time he was spending with his brother.

"We ought to go back to bed. We've got to up in like three hours." Alvin looked at the clock and stood. He then ruffled his little brother's hair. "We need to get you a new girl."

Alvin gave Theodore a kiss on the forehead and made his return to the bedroom. Theodore was feeling a mix of relief and disappointment. Relief because Alvin was unmindful of the reason behind Theodore's awkwardness. Disappointed because he knew he could never tell his big brother how he really felt.

"Hey, Theo!" Alvin poked his head from around the corner. "Me and Britt are going to that cheap movie theater tonight since we have a three day weekend. I know with what happened a couple days ago you must feel pretty lonely, so why don't you come with us? It'll be fun."

"Thanks Alvin, but I don't want to get in between you and Brittany." Theodore sighed.

"Don't worry Teddy, it's not even a date." Alvin clarified. "We're just hanging out. I'm insisting here."

"Ok ok, I'll go." Theodore chuckled. "But you know how Britt is..."

"I know and I promise she won't try anything." Alvin responded. "We'll be there as three friends."

With that Alvin walked away again. Theodore sighed as he began to clean up after himself, throwing away the now empty soda can and putting the chips back in the pantry. As he exited the kitchen, he pulled his shirt back on and made his way to bed.

He kept having this biting feel however, that the theater would be a very bad idea. And a specific pink-clad chipette will have something to to with it.

/ / / / / / / /

Alvin, Brittany, and Theodore stood outside the entrance of the movie theater. As they examined the posters advertising different movies, they found it difficult to make a selection, since most of them have already been viewed by the three chipmunks.

"They play all sorts of movies here." Alvin explained to his little brother. "They'll show a different set every week, but most of them are already DVDs by now. But it's only fifty cents a ticket so it's a good deal."

"Ok..." Theodore nodded as he looked, seeing nothing of interest.

"I give up." Alvin said as he and Theodore gave Brittany two quarters each. "Me and Theo will get the popcorn, you pick the movie."

"Fine." Brittany said as she took the money. She gave an irritated sigh as the boys went inside.

She _hated _not being alone with Alvin. They hadn't had any alone time in awhile, and the one night they do Alvin had to bring his baby brother along. Sure she felt bad for Theodore for what Eleanor did, but that didn't mean shewanted it to cut into her time with her boyfriend.

She made a wicked smile as a thought popped into her head. She was in charge of what they watched tonight, so now all she had to do was select a film she knew Theodore couldn't handle and scare him off. Then she would have Alvin to herself again. Her eyes rested on one poster as she hopped onto the ticket booth. The poster read _Piranha_.

"Three for that one." Brittany smiled as she pointed to her selection.

"It's rated R, can I see your I.D.?" The person behind the glass sighed in obvious boredom.

Brittany smiled as she flashed him her identification card. Her and Alvin were seventeen years old, while Theodore had barely turned sixteen.

"Thank you, enjoy the film." The man yawned as he accepted the proof of age and handed the chipette her tickets.

Brittany jumped down and headed inside, humming a tune to herself. She knew good and well that Theodore couldn't handle the sight of blood without getting sick and, from what she had heard, this movie was an all-out gore-fest. Theodore would get nauseated and leave, and she would have her one-on-one time with Alvin.

"We're ready." Alvin said as he and Theodore carried the bag of popcorn, which ironically was the smallest size available. "Did you pick a good one?"

"Oh yea." Brittany said as they made way to the screen room the movie was playing in. "It's going to be awesome."

"Thanks for inviting me along guys." Theodore smiled as they entered the room.

_Don't thank me yet. _Brittany smirked as they sat together in one seat, her next to Alvin and Theodore on the other side. She relaxed as the room darkened and the movie began playing. This was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>Theodore was not doing good. The premise of the film Brittany chose concerned a small tremor that opens a fissure at the bottom of an Arizona lake, releasing hundreds of a prehistoric species of piranha into the water just as thousands of partying teens vacation to the lake for spring break. The movie was reaching its climax, as the ancient fish began swimming towards their first victim.<p>

The green-clad chipmunk tensed up as the monsters made the first bite on an unsuspecting woman floating on an intertube. The character jumped at the bite and paused for a few seconds, before she began screaming in agony as the piranhas devoured her through the bottom of her flotation device, spraying blood everywhere. The other characters panicked and began swimming out of the water before they became the next victims. All was lost however as one by one the swimmers were killed.

Alvin looked at Brittany in disbelief. She was completely aware of what these images could do to his baby brother, and didn't seem to care at all. He noticed his brother becoming paler by the second. He looked back at the screen, seeing the humans in the movie desperately climbing onto a floating stage. The weight of the fleeing was too great however, and the stage capsized, sending the humans back to the fate they had been avoiding. Even Alvin winced as a spark flew and a cord went sailing through the air, slicing a young girl in half.

"Theo, maybe we should go..." Alvin whispered to his brother.

"I-I-I'm fine A-Alvin..." Theodore tried to seem unaffected. "We can stay."

Alvin looked in worry as he saw his brother's eyes wide in terror. He wasn't mentally ready for this type of film. His concern grew as he felt something squeeze his paw. Theodore looked like he was about have a heart attack.

The scene became calmer as the few survivors swam onto the shore. Theodore could feel vomit building inside of him as he saw people covered in blood drag their mutilated and half-eaten friends and loved ones to safety, not knowing they could be carrying dead weight. The chipmunk almost lost it as two men were carrying a girl by her arms and legs, but just as they got to land the girl split at her waist. The men screamed and cursed as her insides spilled out onto the sand.

"Britt let's go." Alvin said as he stood up. "Teddy's not looking so well."

"I'm fine Alvin." Theodore gulped, still pale from the gore. "The movie's probably almost over anyway..."

Alvin sighed and sat back down. Theodore was being unusually stubborn, and it was puzzling trying to figure out why. A few minutes later, the main character is informed that the piranhas they've been fighting are only infants. Another male begins wondering aloud where the parents were, but is interrupted when a giant piranha leaps out of the water and tackels him, the screen instantly cutting to black and the credits rolling. Theodore immediately ran out of the theater, holding his mouth closed.

"Theo!" Alvin called as he followed his brother into the bathroom. Brittany rolled her eyes as she went after them with no urgency whatsoever.

Theodore burst into the restroom, but was too late. Before he could reach a toilet, the chipmunk vomited onto the floor. Alvin walked in just in that moment and right away went to his brother's side.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry Alvin..." Theodore sobbed. "I ruined everything."

"Teddy, you didn't do anything." Alvin reassured him. "You just can't handel that kind of stuff. Hell, _I_ almost barfed when that girl got cut in half!"

"I-It's just..." Theodore wiped away a few tears. "I wanted to brave it out and not worry you guys."

"Theo, I was worried the whole time." Alvin explained. "I know you're squeamish, and you were just making yourself sick watching it. Britt did this on purpose."

"I just wanted you guys to enjoy your movie without worrying about me..." Theodore sighed.

"Look I'm going to talk to Britt when we get home. And don't let what other people want come before your health." Alvin hugged him, feeling lucky that no vomit hand landed on Theodore's hoodie. "Now come on, let's clean up here and go home."

Theodore smiled a little as he looked into Alvin's amber eyes. They were filled with warm care and genuine concern. The duo grabbed some paper towels and began wiping up the mess. Theodore knew he had the perfect moment now to tell his brother everything, but he couldn't muster the words. The time would come however, but that time wasn't now.

Outside, Brittany groaned out of frustration. Her plan backfired and now Alvin was spending even _less _time with her. She also had this feeling that somehow Theodore was a threat to her and Alvin's relationship. She couldn't put a finger on why, but it made her skin crawl. But no matter what, she was keeping Alvin. And no one was going to deny her that.

**A/N: And the drama begins! Theo has missed two opportunities and Britt is starting to catch on! Also the movie that made Theodore sick is a real movie. _Piranha 3D _is the most gruesome horror movie I've seen and I can easily imagine Theodore getting squeamish from watching it. For people who've seen it, you know what I'm talking about. For people who haven't, I hope I haven't spoiled too much if you plan to watch it.**

**Anyway thanks for reading! Look out for more updates and please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3 is up! Brittany's starting to catch on to Theodore, and she isn't about to let anyone come between her and Alvin. What will happen next? Read, find out, and review please!**

Day 4- Friday February, 10

_Mine_

"You know Brittany," Jeanette sighed as she looked up from her laptop. "The things you do just baffle me."

"What did I do?" Brittany snapped, feeling accused.

"You tricked Theodore into watching that Piranha movie last night and made him sick." Jeanette explained, disappointment in her voice.

"It's not my fault the little pussy can't handle a few drops of blood." Brittany retorted.

"A few?" Jeanette scoffed. "I'm watching this movie right now Britt, and I think I'm gonna be sick."

Jeanette turned her computer to show what she was viewing. It was a scene where a girl fell into the water and began sinking. The murderous fish swirled around her like a whirlpool, devouring her in quick time and leaving nothing but a bloody skeleton.

"What were you thinking?" Jeanette questioned as she shut her computer down. "You _know _Theodore is hemophobic."

"I was thinking about me and my boyfriend." Brittany huffed. "I shouldn't have to share my time with Alvin."

"No, you were thinking about _you._" Jeanette clarified. "Theo is Alvin's baby brother and, I'm sorry to say this, he'll always take care of him before you."

Brittany rolled her eyes and began fishing around her drawer for her MP3 player. She cursed as she remembered that she had let Alvin borrow it a few weeks ago, and he still had yet to return it.

"ALVIN!" Brittany screamed in frustration. "Where the hell is my IPod?"

"Alvin's not home Britt." Jeanette rubbed her head. "He went to the store with Dave, Simon, and Eleanor."

"Grr, I'll find it myself." Brittany jumped down from her bed and walked into the boy's room.

She growled in frustration as she searched Alvin's drawer for her music player. The thing was empty. Not giving up, she began to search Simon's drawer. Once again, after sifting through various books and science magazines, Brittany didn't find her missing item. She then turned to Theodore's drawer and opened it. The first item she saw was his sketching book, but shrugged and through it behind her, not knowing it landed open. Still coming up empty handed, Brittany closed the drawer and began walking away. She halted as she looked at the open sketch book on the ground. She picked it up, her anger and jealousy quickly boiling as she gazed at the drawn image.

On the paper was a picture of Alvin from the waist up, minus his clothing and various hearts floating around him. Brittany wanted to scream. This little punk was in love with his brother and is trying to steal him from her! It was sickening. There was no way in hell she was going to lose Alvin, especially not to his sibling.

"Theodore, can you come in here?" Brittany called while trying not to sound angry.

"What is it Britt-" Theodore walked into the room, but stopped as he saw what the chipette was holding.

"What the hell is this?" Brittany pointed at the drawing.

Theodore gulped in terror. He had forgotten to dispose of the image.

"Listen you little cocksucker," Brittany began stomping to the frightened boy. "Alvin is mine, and I'm not about to lose him to some love-struck faggot!"

Theodore began backing away until he was against the wall.

"You make me sick!" Brittany continued, using her finger to jab Theodore's chest. "Alvin is a boy Theodore! You are defying every law that nature as put in place! And if you think for one second that Alvin is going to leave me for his little fairy brother, you are sadly mistaken."

"Shut up!" Theodore snapped, knocking Brittany's paw away. "You're nothing but a selfish bitch, and Alvin deserves better than you!"

Brittany grew angry quickly. She raised her paw in the air and used the back of it to slap Theodore hard across the face.

"Listen fag," Brittany grabbed him by the collar as he was nursing his cheek. "I run things around here. Alvin is mine and you can die alone. So give up."

"Fuck. You." Theodore growled at her. He may not always be brave, but he never let himself be backed into a corner.

"Wrong answer." Brittany said darkly as she pushed him onto the floor, positioning her foot on his leg.

Brittany placed her paw on Theodore's mouth, keeping him silent. Then without warning, the chipette stomped her foot down onto Theodore's leg, the chubby chipmunk's muffled screams and tears confirming the agonizing pain. Brittany had just broken his leg.

"Now here's what's going to happen." Brittany explained. "You fell off the side of your bed and landed on your leg and broke it. Jeanette is going to call Dave to get you to the hospital and you will never breathe a word of this. If you tell anybody or I find out you made a move on my boyfriend, I will ruin you! Got it?"

Theodore only nodded in response. His leg was in ineffable hurt, his green eyes welled with tears as he laid on the floor.

"Good." Brittany growled before changing her tone. "Jeanette, call Dave! Theodore's hurt!"

"What happened?" Jeanette asked as she walked into the room.

"We were talking and he lost balance and fell off of the bed!" Brittany faked her panic. "I think his leg is broken."

"Oh Theo." Jeanette sighed as she tested the leg, Theodore's obvious pain giving her confirmation.

As Jeanette dialed Dave's number and Theodore sobbed in pain, Brittany smirked to herself. She made her point clear to Theodore. And what she had inflicted was just a warning.

/ / / / / / / / /

"You ok Teddy?" Alvin asked his baby brother as they walked into the house, having just returned from the hospital.

Theodore nodded as he walked on one foot, using crutches for support now. His right leg had been snapped in half by Brittany, and now it would be imprisoned in a cast for the next several weeks. He had told his family the story Brittany instructed him to tell, not wanting to know what the chipette would do to him next. Nobody suspected her.

"You really need to be more careful." Brittany smirked. "It could've been alot worse."

Theodore ignored her comment as he made way to his bedroom. Having difficulty, Theodore pulled himself onto his bed. He laid down and stared at the ceiling. Nothing was going right for him.

Meanwhile, Alvin pulled Brittany into the kitchen, away from everybody else. He knew Theodore didn't fall off of the bed and could easily see past Brittany. She had done this to his baby brother, and there was no way she was going to get away with it.

"What the hell is your problem?" Alvin yelled at her.

"What did I do?" Brittany asked in disbelief.

"You hurt my baby brother on purpose!" Alvin snapped. "You did something to break his leg. What do you have against Theodore all of a sudden?"

"I didn't do anything to that little queer!" Brittany responded.

"What are you talking about?" Alvin asked, wondering where that term had come from.

"Oh I guess you didn't know." Brittany answered. "You're little brother's gay Alvin."

"_That's _what's bothering you about him?" Alvin couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Get over it Britt!"

"It's not right Alvin! It's disgusting and evil! Love should only be between a girl and a boy. And besides, what's bothering me is this." Brittany took out a folded piece of paper. She had taken the picture from Theodore's sketch book earlier, and kept it folded in her pocket.

Alvin unfolded the paper, blushing as he saw the image of himself. Seeing the art style, he knew it was Theodore's creation.

"Congrats Alvin." Brittany took the paper back. "Your baby brother is probably having wet dreams about you."

Brittany turned on her heels and walked out, leaving a blushing Alvin silent. Hopefully him knowing would make him turn on Theodore. Brittany smiled as she thought of Alvin turning his back on his little brother, leaving him to die alone and her with the boy of her dreams. Alvin was hers, and nobody was going to tell her different.

/ / / / / / / / / /

That night, Theodore tossed and turned in bed. He clutched his pillow tight as his dream carried on.

**Waning! Dream lemon scene ahead! Skip ahead to the next set of bolded words if you do not want to read it!**

_Theodore's heart beat rapidly as Alvin pinned against the wall, his amber eyes full of want. He blushed as Alvin stripped off his hoodie._

_"Like watcha see?" Alvin smiled as he saw Theodore gaze at him._

_"Yes I do." Theodore giggled. "I wished I looked that thin."_

_"Don't worry little bro." Alvin said as he lifted Theodore's clothing. "I think your tummy is cute."_

_Theodore chuckled as his hoodie was discarded. He only smiled more as their lips connected and their tongues intertwined. He could feel his member growing stiff, poking Alvin. The older chipmunk simply grinned as he wrapped his paw around the erection, and slowly began stroking it. Theodore moaned in pleasure as he felt Alvin's paw glide up and down his shaft. Alvin suddenly broke from the kiss and moved down his little brother's body until he reached his crotch. He carefully moved Theodore's cast before engulfing his hard member. His little brother panted in ecstasy as Alvin suckled his genital._

_"O-oh g-god..." Theodore stammered as Alvin continued his work on him. He was ready to explode at any moment._

_Alvin mentally chuckled as he used is tongue to play with the member, only making Theodore moan more. Theodore bit his lip as he finally released into his older bothers mouth, Alvin swallowing every drop._

_"You taste sweet..." Alvin kissed Theodore again. "I like it..."_

_Theodore smiled as he wrapped his arms around his big brother's neck. Alvin was mindful of his little brothers injury as he spread out Theodore's legs and positioned his hard shaft, gently pressing on his rectum. Theodore gasped in surprise as Alvin penetrated him. It was painful at first, but it soon became pleasurable as the amber eyed chipmunk began thrusting. Theodore could feel himself ready to climax again after a few moments. The time had finally came as Theodore reached his orgasm, biting down on Alvin's shoulder as his seed coated them both. That bite sent Alvin over the edge as he made one final thrust, and filled Theodore's bottom with his load._

_"I love you Teddy." Alvin whispered in his ear..._

**Dream lemon over**

Theodore awoke as the dream ended. He could feel a sticky substance cover him. He lifted the blankets to see himself covered in his own semen. Cursing silently, Theodore removed the sheets from his bed and made way to the bathroom to clean himself off.

Using a wet towel, Theodore began wiping the evidence of his dream off his body. He looked up at the mirror, seeing the door open a bit. His heart fluttered upon seeing Alvin enter the bathroom.

"You ok Theo?" Alvin asked as he jumped onto the bathroom counter.

"Y-yea I'm fine bro." Theodore looked down. He still had sperm visible on his body, and hoped Alvin wouldn't figure out why.

Alvin sighed. After what Brittany had revealed to him, he wasn't sure he could look at his baby brother the same way. Knowing that your sibling has a crush on you can certainly change your view of them. But still, Alvin had his doubts. That could've been a picture of any chipmunk.

"Um Alvin..." Theodore trailed off. "Have you ever really liked someone, but you could never tell them how you feel..."

"Well, no." Alvin answered. "Why?"

"Alvin, please don't hate me..." Theodore came closer to his older brother.

"Why would I-" Alvin was cut short as Theodore's lips made contact with his.

Too shocked to protest, Alvin allowed the kiss to carry on. Everything he suspected was true, Theodore was in love with him. He could literally _feel _the love and care pour into him as the seconds went by. He never felt this kind of emotion before, not even with Brittany.

Just as soon as it happened, the kiss ended. Theodore hung his head down as he climbed down the counter and walked back to bed. Alvin sat in complete confusion.

What had confused him was how wrong the kiss felt, but how it felt so right. He had enjoyed the kiss, wishing it hadn't ended.

_Britt is going to kill me..._

**A/N: End of chapter three! Theodore finally came out with his feelings and Alvin doesn't know how to react. And now we know Brittany means business! Nobody touches her Alvin!**

**Sorry if the chapter seemed really rushed, it just kinda came out like this. Well any way, I hope you enjoyed the story and please leave a review! Peace! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter 4, yea! Last time, we saw Bitt's dark side, injuring Theodore to keep him away. But what happens now that Theodore admitted everything? Will his relationship with Alvin ever be the same again? Read, find out, and review!**

Day 5- Saturday, February 11

_Super Pyscho Love_

Theodore gently knocked on the bedroom door belonging to the Chipettes. He needed someone to talk to, and four of the others were totally out of the question.

"Come in!" Jeanette called out, looking up from her science magazine to see Theodore walk in on his crutches. "What's up Theo?"

"Hey Jean." Theodore sighed. "I think I really screwed up."

"How so?" Jeanette raised an eyebrow.

"I-I kissed Alvin last night." Theodore looked down, immediate regret filling his features. "I think he hates me now."

"Oh Theo..." Jeanette sighed as she shifted over and padded a spot on her bed. "Sit down."

Theodore obeyed as the purple-clad chipette helped him up to the bed. In the back of his mind, he was expecting Jeanette to lecture him about how wrong he was and tell him all of the things Brittany had. Instead however, Jeanette wrapped one arm around him.

"I'm sure Alvin doesn't hate you." Jeanette explained. "He's just shocked. Alvin's your big brother, and he would never turn his back on you."

"It's bad enough that I'm gay." Theodore wiped away a few tears. "But I'm hopelessly in love with my sibling."

"Theodore," Jeanette sighed as she opened her drawer. "There's something I want to show you."

Theodore raised an eyebrow as Jeanette searched her dresser for an unknown item. A few seconds later, Jeanette pulled a small flag out her drawer. The male chipmunk's eyes widen as he saw the rainbow pattern that covered the fabric. This particular flag was easily recognizable as a symbol for homosexuality.

"You're..." Theodore trailed off, at a loss of words.

"Lesbian?" Jeanette smiled as she waved the flag around. "Yes sir I am. You didn't honestly think you were the only gay chipmunk in the world did you?"

"But what about you and Simon?" Theodore asked. "Aren't you guys dating."

"No we never were and never will date." Jeanette chuckled. "We're just really close friends."

"Does he know?" Theodore asked curiously.

"Umhmm." Jeanette nodded. "Pretty much everyone except Brittany and Alvin know."

"I didn't know till now." Theodore sighed. "But still, you don't have a crush on one of your sisters."

"True, but I know how hard it is to tell someone how you feel about them." Jeanette said. "Not everyone reacts the same. I mean, if I told Britt I had a crush on her, she'd have a heart attack."

"I did tell Alvin how I felt." Theodore looked down. "But he hasn't even given me a second glance all day, and I'm worried he's disgusted with me now. And then Brittany's probably going to break my other leg if she finds out."

"Whoa whoa, back up!" Jeanette exclaimed at the last sentence. "_Brittany_ broke your leg?"

Theodore cursed at himself for letting that slip out. Brittany was really going to kill him now.

"Theo, why didn't you tell us?" Jeanette asked, concerned.

"Brittany's going to kill me!" Theodore panicked. "First I kissed Alvin, now you know what she did..."

"She's not going to get away with this!" Jeanette growled as she began standing up.

"Jeanette please don't!" Theodore quickly grabbed her arm. "I'll be fine! Just don't tell Brittany you know."

"You're not fine Theodore!" Jeanette exclaimed as she pointed at the cast on his leg. "She really hurt you. Don't worry, she won't attack you again."

"I'm not worried about myself." Theodore gulped. "I'm worried about you guys. What if does worse things to you? Just please, don't tell Brittany you know."

"Fine." Jeanette sighed defeated. "But she's not getting off scratch free."

/ / / / / / / / / /

Meanwhile, Alvin was conflicting with himself. That kiss from Theodore was still affecting him. He couldn't even look at his baby brother without blushing nervously. As much as he wanted to deny it, he was actually returning Theodore's feelings. But alot of things made sense. Theodore's sudden nervousness, the picture, Brittany's jealousy, and even what Alvin had seen Theodore clean off last night. Theodore had been smitten with him this whole time, and Alvin had been too oblivious to notice.

But could he really ever be with Theodore. He knew being with another male wasn't normal, but being with your sibling was worse. And there was Brittany to think about. He had made up his mind to end their relationship after the incident at the theater, but then he saw what she had done to Theodore the next day. What would she do to Theodore if he left her for his baby brother.

There was so much swirling in his head, but there was something he was going to do regardless of his situation with Theodore. He had to end it with Brittany.

"Brittany." Alvin gulped as he entered the kitchen. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, about what?" Brittany asked as Alvin hopped onto the table with her.

"I'm really sorry Britt." Alvin sighed. "Things aren't working out between us. It's better we stay friends."

"A-Are you breaking up with me?" Brittany stammered.

"Yes Brittany." Alvin hung his head. "We're done."

Brittany stayed silent. All she had done to keep Alvin hers backfired. No, she worked too hard to let Alvin go. If she wanted to keep her boy, she would have to do something drastic. Brittany turned and jumped down from the table, walking a short distance before jumping onto the counter and looking towards the dish rack. She then pulled a glass out of the rack and smashed it onto the floor.

"Brittany," Alvin began panicking as he hopped down from the table, seeing Brittany do the same and examine the various shards of broken glass. "What are you doing?"

"Do you like to hurt me Alvin..." Brittany sighed as she picked up a small but very sharp piece of glass.

Alvin couldn't speak. What was his counterpart up to?

"Do you? !" Brittany screamed as she cut her arm with the glass. "Do like to see me suffer? !"

"Oh my God!" Alvin shouted as he saw the blood run down Brittany's arm. She had injured herself badly.

"This is what you're doing to me Alvin Seville!" Brittany cried as she cut her other arm.

"Are you fucking insane? !" Alvin yelled as he looked desperately around for anything to stop the bleeding. He cursed to himself as he stripped off his hoodie and tore the sleeves. He moved towards Brittany, planning to use the fabric as a makeshift first-aid.

"You are not leaving me Alvin!" Brittany yelled as she pointed the sharp glass at the male, making him dropped the torn clothes and back away.

"Ok Britt, calm down and drop the glass." Alvin pleaded with the chipette.

Brittany only came closer, and began to raise the shard in the air. Alvin gulped. She was going to stab him to death. Brittany brought the sharp glass down in a slashing motion across Alvin's face. Alvin screamed in pain as the glass cut his right eye, which fortunately was closed. He fell to knees and held his paw at the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. He looked up to see Brittany raise the glass again, pointing it downward in order to stab him while he was down.

"You won't leave me to die alone..." Brittany whispered as she prepared to bring the improvised knife down.

_I love you Theodore. _Were Alvin's last thoughts as he anticipated the kill. He was going to die right here in this kitchen, at the hands of a sociopathic chipette.

But just as Brittany was about to make her move, a small plate from the top of the counter was pushed off the side. The pink-clad chipette didn't have time to look up before the plate crashed onto her head, instantly knocking her out before she could bring anymore harm. Alvin looked up to see Jeanette and Theodore sitting on top of the counter, thanking every God he could think of that they had saved him.

"Are you ok Alvin?" Jeanette asked as she helped Theodore down.

"Yea," Alvin sighed. "I'm fine, just bleeding little."

Theodore burst into tears and hugged his older brother close. The shock of almost losing brother made him break down. Alvin simply held him back, whispering to his little brother to reassure him he was fine.

A little while later, the Jeanette began applying bandages to Alvin's cut, stopping the open wound from becoming infected. She had already repaired Brittany, and had placed the chipette back in their room.

"What are going to do about Britt?" Alvin groaned.

"I'll make sure she doesn't get a hold of any sharp objects." Jeanette sighed. "She might actually kill one of us soon."

"Well." Alvin sighed as he looked over at Theodore. "She fucked us both up pretty bad huh?"

Jeanette couldn't help but chuckle. Alvin had always been the type to see the lighter side of a situation like this.

"Hey Teddy," Alvin smiled. "About that kiss last night..."

"I know Alvin, I'm sorry." Theodore looked down sadly. "I just didn't know how else-"

Theodore was cut short as Alvin lifted his chin and kissed him on the lips. The younger chipmunk was shocked at first, but could quickly feel the pure emotions coming from his big brother. Alvin wasn't faking a single thing. He really did love Theodore back. And neither couldn't be happier.

**A/N: End Chapter 4! Jeanette just revealed one her own secrets, Britt has some psychological issues, and Alvin and Theodore are finally together. But it's not over yet, and there will be more in store for these munks.**

**As always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter 5! Now that Alvin and Theodore are finally together, how is the rest of the family going to react? Read, find out and review!**

**I know I said in the last chapter that there was more, but this is the final chapter. A few new ideas have popped into my head, and I wanted to finish this up so that I didn't lose inspiration and never return to it. **

Day 8- Tuesday, February 14

Brittany hugged her sisters one last time before looking back at the car parked outside awaiting her. After almost killing herself and Alvin three days ago, Brittany finally realized that she needed help before something worse happens. It was her own decision to check into a mental health clinic, and no one else's. Brittany turned to Theodore and Alvin before walking out.

"I'm sorry for all that I had done to you guys." Brittany sighed as she looked down. "I know I've basically been a heartless bitch this whole time and you shouldn't forgive me..."

"It's fine Britt." Theodore smiled as he moved towards her. "You didn't cause anything permanent. This will all heal by the time you come back."

"If I come back..." Brittany began to turn around. She was caught off guard when Theodore wrapped his arms around her.

"I forgive you." Theodore whispered before letting her go.

"Th-Thanks Theo." Brittany sighed. Theodore had always been the forgiving type, no matter what the situation was. He could never hold a grudge. "I guess I should hope for the best for you and Alvin."

"Thanks Britt." Theodore smiled as he looked back at Alvin.

"What does she mean by that guys?" Simon looked at his two brothers.

"Well..." Alvin scratched the back of his head. "Theo and I have something pretty big to tell you."

Both Simon and Eleanor raised an eyebrow as Theodore stood next to Alvin and held his paw. What absolutely shocked them was when the two brothers' lips made contact with one another. Neither was aware of what conspired in the past few days, so this was a very big surprise to Simon and Eleanor.

"I hope you guys don't hate us." Theodore said as Alvin held him.

"But me and Teddy are more than brothers now." Alvin finished.

"Well, I can't say I agree one hundred percent with this since you're both brothers." Simon sighed as he took off his glasses and cleaned them. "But you can't control who you fall in love with."

"Well I can say that I'm happy for you both. I'm glad your moving on Theo." Eleanor smiled. Her and Theodore weren't best friends anymore, but they still acted civil with one another.

"I have to go." Brittany sighed as she walked out of the house and boarded the car. She looked one last time at her family. It was sad to possibly say goodbye forever, but it was all for the best. She saw the other five chipmunks wave goodbye as the car drove offf into the distance.

/ / / / / / / / / /

**Fair Warning! Lemon scene ahead! Skip to next set of bolded words if you do not wish to see it!**

Later that night, Theodore slowly opened the door into the bedroom. Alvin had told him earlier that he had a surprise Valentine's Day present for him, and by putting his mind in the gutter a little, Theodore had a good idea of what that "present" was.

"Alvin?" Theodore called out. "Where are you?"

"Up here." Alvin said sweetly from his own bed. He let down a long piece of fabric so that Theodore could climb up.

As Theodore reached the bed, he quickly noticed Alvin was absent of any clothing, and was laying in a way to show off his body.

"See something you like?" Alvin giggled as he stood up and moved towards his little brother, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Yes I do." Theodore smiled as he looked into his brothers amber eyes. He moved to kiss Alvin on his lips.

"Your a little frisky." Alvin commented.

"Well, I've been literally dreaming about this." Theodore blushed, realizing he had just admitted his wet dream to Alvin.

Alvin simply chuckled as he continued kissing Theodore. He soon began using his tongue to invade his baby brother's mouth. Theodore smiled in response as his tongue played along and intertwined with Alvin's. Theodore could feel his big brother's erection poke his belly. He smiled as he began kissing various parts of Alvin's body on his way down to his crotch. The littler chipmunk briefly used his tongue to teased the hard shaft, before completely engulfing it into his muzzle. As he began sucking, he could feel his older brother shivering in pleasure. This only encouraged Theodore more as he began took the shaft deeper into his mouth. After a few minutes, the chubby chipmunk pulled the member into the shallow part if his muzzle and sucked at the tip.

"T-Teddy." Alvin shuddered as he released his seed into Theodore's awaiting mouth.

Theodore was surprised by the salty taste of the semen, and began coughing roughly. He smiled at Alvin however as to not worry his big brother.

"How'd you learn to be so good?" Alvin wondered aloud as Theodore came back up.

"The stuff you can see online would amaze you." Theodore giggled. "I'm not _that _innocent."

Alvin smiled as he copied Theodore's action, this time laying the chipmunk flat on his back. Theodore moaned in ecstasy as Alvin suckled on his hard member, never having felt this kind of high before. This whole act had Theodore on another planet. He bit his lip as he came, Alvin having almost the same reaction his little brother had when he tasted the semen for the first time. The salty taste was unexpected, yet pleasantly surprising.

The two began kissing once more as Alvin came back up and laid on top of his little brother. Soon however, Theodore rolled onto his belly and lifted his tail. Alvin slowly grinned as he positioned his still hard shaft outside of Theodore's rump, gently pressing on the hole. Theodore nodded for Alvin to proceed, but winced in pain as he felt the member slide inside of him.

"You ok Teddy?" Alvin asked concerned. "I-I can stop if it hurts."

"No no, you just bumped my leg." Theodore lied. He didn't want his big brother to worry when it began to feel amazing. "Keep going."

Alvin sighed as he slid the rest of the way in. The pleasure soon came for Theodore as his brother began thrusting. His tool had become instantly stiff as Alvin began increasing his pushes in frequency. Alvin began sweating from the humping, and laid on top of Theodore like a dog mating. His orgasm soon arrived as he bit down on Theodore's shoulder and filled the rump with his sticky seed. Theodore nearly howled in bliss as he climaxed onto the blankets below him. Both he and Alvin collapsed onto their sides, panting for every bit of oxygen they could get a hold of.

"Hey Alvin." Theodore turned to his brother. "Thank you."

"For what?" Alvin smiled.

"For being there for me this entire time." Theodore explained. "Through my break-up with Eleanor, when I got sick at the movie, when Brittany broke my leg. You were there for me through all of it and never left my side. Even before this."

"That's what big brothers and boyfriends are are for." Alvin chuckled. "And I promise will stay by your side for the rest of our lives."

"And I will be by yours until the day we die." Theodore placed a paw over Alvin's heart. "Happy Valentine's Day Alvie."

"Happy Valentine's Day Teddy." Alvin kissed the top of his little brothers head, interested about the nickname he was given. It had a nice ring to it.

**Lemon scene over, you can open your eyes now.**

As the couple cuddled on Theodore's bed, the plump chipmunk turned over for a little while and fished around his drawer. He soon pulled a portable DVD player out and placed it in front of them both.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Theodore asked, smiling.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" Alvin responded.

"This one." Theodore showed him the DVD case as he took out a pair of headphones and placed one inside his left ear. The box read _Piranha._

"You sure Theo?" Alvin raised an eyebrow as he placed the remaining headphone in his right ear. "You might get sick again."

"I'll be fine Alvin." Theodore smiled as he began the film and the opening scene began on the screen.

Alvin felt Theodore's paw wrap around his and the little chipmunk resting his head on his chest. As the movie played out, Theodore still cringed a bit but didn't look sick like he had been that night.

Both began laughing when scene came up where one of the characters was going to feed what he thought was a dead man to the piranhas surrounding the boat he was stranded on. The boy jumped as the corpse's bloody hand snatched his arm. The man was still alive, blood spurting from his mouth. The dying human muttered the words "Wet T-shirt contest" before finally passing away.

Alvin noticed Theodore had fallen asleep as the end credits rolled. He shut down the media player and removed both of their headphones as he held his brother close. He had been through hell and back during this past week, but being with his true love was worth it all.

In all honesty, it had been the happiest Valentine's Day either chipmunk had spent. And nothing would ever tear them apart.

**A/N: The end! I am so glad to have finally finished a story. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and kept my spirits up to complete the first multi-chapter CGI Alvidore fic. So please leave a review and I hope you enjoyed this entire story. Peace out! **


End file.
